With Loud Power
by NiceNoise
Summary: Set in a world where i dont suck at descriptions and you can actually tell what the story is about at a glance. Also the Louds have superpowers, but who cares about that. Also, do Superhero stories count as Supernatural or Adventure? Im not really sure.


**AN: So, this is basically a silly little thing that i just found on my Laptop. I have written this months ago somehow lost it, and now i stumbled back onto it. Its just something that i wrote for myself, an idea i had for a superhero AU. Because of that i dont know if i will continue writing it. I have a ton of notes about future ideas, so i could if you guys actually like it. But a few things first:**

 **\- This is a comic-style AU. As such expect everything i learned from years of reading dumb stupid superhero comics (which i love ^^) to crop up like: Stupid origin stories, ridicolous science, facepalm-worthy names, weird premises, and so on.**

 **\- I wrote the three stories down there to represent the three particular comic styles i enjoy the most. So each are written differently. Probably not really noticable, but just a heads up.**

 **-Should i actually continue this i will start from the very beginning and catch back up to the events of this chapter...eventually.**

 **-And last but not least, should i actually continue this there will be Incest. And it will be depicted as something that is not reprehensible, bad, or evil. *GASP* And unlike my other story i actually have a pairing in mind already.**

 **So yeah, having said all that: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So class, what can you tell me about Imperial Gardens?" One of the students raised her hand. "Yes, Leslie?"

"Its the city of super-powers?"

"Yes, excellent. The vast majority of super-powered people live in that city. Anything else?"

"I think it was called something else first? Royal Forest or something?"

The teacher shook his head. "It was Royal Woods. And the remains of royal woods are still there." He clicked a link and opened a map that he showed to his students. It showed an overhead view of what looked like a small town surrounded by seven cities spread out in a star formation. "We call this the Imperial Star. The middle is what is left of the original Royal Woods. The seven arms of the star are the seven districts that, together with the middle, make up the Mega-City Imperial Gardens. Does anyone know why it is called a megacity?"

One of the students answered immediately. "Because each of the arms are the size of Los Angeles, making it one of the largest cities in the world."

"That is correct."

"But Mr.. Deston, we always hear all about how there are people with superpowers in there, and how everything is great and awesome, so how come we know next to nothing about it?"

The teacher smiled. "Well Billy, the sad fact is that Imperial Gardens take their privacy very seriously." He clicked another link. "The entire city is surrounded an energy-field that makes sure that prying eyes are kept out."

He sighed.

"I guess we will never know what exactly is going on in there."

* * *

It was a cold day in Imperial Gardens. Colder than usual. In one particular spot though it was downright freezing. The receptionist shuddered. She didn't sign up for this job to freeze to death in front of her desk. Maybe she should file a complaint. After a sigh the woman turned on the radio. There weren't that many visitors here on a normal day, this being a closed research lab, so of course on a day like this the lobby was basically deserted.

"... _rly wrecked our city a month ago. And on that cheery note, lets move on to the weather._ " She sighed again. Time to learn how much the job is going to suck for the next few days. " _In contrast to yesterday the next few days should be pleasantly warm. And don't you know it! Who would have thought that one of IG's coldest mornings would give way to one of its hottest days yet. The studio air is killing me right now, I'm telling ya._ "

The receptionist sat still for a moment before springing into action. "Oh fuck me..." She lived in this district long enough to know what was going on. Just before the door was unceremoniously kicked open she managed to push the button under her desk. Immediately she raised her hands in the air as a group of armed people in gas masks dressed in winter clothing came storming in.

One of the thugs, a female one, raised her weapon and fired at the computer in front of her, which was quickly frozen solid. "No games, lady. Keep your hands right there and nothing will happen. The Glaciers are in charge now."

The receptionist simply nodded. "Now, now, my friend. We aren't "in charge" per se. Were just here to borrow something." The voice was low and gravely and her heart nearly stopped as its owner stepped into view. She had heard of him, of course, seen photographs, watched news footage, but still, the giant reptile was just bizarre to look at in person.

He was a head taller than any of his henchmen and dressed in a white lab coat. The white fabric contrasted his ice blue scales and the temperature dropped significantly the second he entered. "And having worked in one of those labs for a good couple of years I'm pretty sure she has already pressed the silent alarm button under the desk, so I suggest we hurry."

The female gangster made a double take and pointed her gun at the receptionist. "Seriously?!" And with just the pull of a finger the receptionist was quickly replaced with a creepily lifelike ice sculpture of herself. "Bitch...Told you not to play games..." The thug turned back around to her colleagues. "What now Boss?"

The giant lizard shook his head. "I'd guess with all our preparations we have about fifteen minutes before the police arrives. So lets be quick."

"The police is the least of your worries right now old friend!" The new voice was booming. The group turned around as something resembling a smile appeared on the reptiles face.

"You have no right to call me that. Why don't you come on out so we can play?" Everyone raised their weapons and pointed them in all directions.

"Sure, but I think we should even the playing field, shouldn't we? I would really recommend all of your flunkies... _ **To Go HoMe. RiGhT NoW.**_ " The last few words were heavy. They snaked their way into all present people and pushed their message as deep into their brains as possible. Suddenly all but two of the thugs dropped their weapons and ran outside. The other two fell onto the ground, clutching their heads. "Are you getting sloppy, old friend? Normally I only get one or two of your friends. Didn't want the interns to feel left out this time, huh?"

The lizard shook his head. "I simply didn't expect you this time. I think I have to sort out my sources when I get back home."

"And what makes you think you're going to be able to, old friend?" In the blink of an eye a figure phased through the wall, full speed ahead in the direction of the animal, fist raised. But with an amazing feat of agility the big hulking lizard stepped aside, grabbed the figures head and threw it outside. It overturned multiple times, losing its hoverboard in the process.

"Im only going to tell you one more time. Call me by my name. My new name." The battered figure stood up, looking around for its mode of transport. "I mean, at least the title in my name is earned. I don't think you have ever been in the army "General" Ryder, have you?" He chuckled and followed her outside. "You sure look the part though, I have to concede that at least." He gestured at her outfit, a genuine looking generals uniform, including a few medals pinned to her chest. Then he motioned up to her head, fully covered by an iron mask. On the back a bit of blonde hair was showing. "But this thing on your head...it kind of ruins your **LOOK!** "

As he spoke the last word a stream of blue energy erupted from his maw, nut unlike a dragon spewing fire. But instead of setting things ablaze everything in its wake froze instantly. In an act of quick thinking that surely saved her life General Ryder quickly grabbed the shield on her back and held it in front of the stream. It holds just long enough, shattering as soon as the reptiles breath lets up. "Id say the nerd-coat kind of ruins YOUR look, ol... ." The reptile nodded in approval. "The only way for you to look more ridicolous would be a pair of smart guy glasses." She slowly backed up further into the parking lot.

"What, you think I should walk around naked? It would be more intimidating, I guess, but despite my looks...i am not an animal." Every step she made backwards he followed her. "Not so tough without your little toy, eh?"

She frantically looked around, without luck. Finally her eyes spotted something. Slowly but surely she moved in that direction. "Only because I was unprepared too. I usually have multiple backups, just in case. But..." She shrugged. "You just caught me by surprise this time." Finally she reached the object she noticed before and slammed her leg down onto...a skateboard.

erupted into laughter. "Now that's just rotten luck. But don't worry. It'll be over **SOON!** " But before his ice-breath could really get going he noticed that his enemy was gone. "What?...How did you do that?" Suddenly something hit him in the back with a force he had never felt before. The big hulking figure fell forward, but before he hit the ground he was struck again, this time from the front. The punches continued, throwing the lizard around like an oversized rag doll.

Every time he was hit he could hear something, barely make it out, as his consciousness slowly faded. "I guess-" A hit in the stomach. "-I could tell you-" one between the ribs "-but why bother-" in the kidney "-when you're-" and a final one in the face. The doctor let out a last pained gurgle and fell into the dark depths of unconsciousness. With a flash the heroine appeared before the big scaled body, the skateboard under her feet glowing white. "-out cold."

Lori smiled under the mask, discarded the skateboard, and began roaming the parking lot. This day certainly didn't go as she thought it would. And it was a shame, because she really liked that shield too. Just one more thing to explain to Lena. Sometimes the heroine wished she could swap with one of her siblings. It wouldn't be easier, that's for sure, but at least it would mix things up. After a while she finally found what she was looking for.

She picked up the surfboard, checking if there was anything wrong with it. She could just buy a new one if there was, but she really didn't feel like it. After confirming that everything was fine she put it back down and stepped on it. Immediately it was enveloped by white blinding light and starts raising her above ground. "Feels good to be back."

Within a couple of minutes the giant monster and his two remaining cronies were all tied up and ready for prison. Just in time, as the police sirens were getting louder and louder. Just as she was preparing to head back to homebase to get her shield replaced a little light started blinking on her wrist. She held it up to her ear. "What's up Lena?"

" _You have to head out General. According to my sources Monarky are making a move at Corporal Atomics. You'd better hurry if you want to get there in time._ "

Lori sighed. "Great, just my luck. Another group of weirdoes in masks."

" _Did you say something?_ "

"Nope." She turned around and took off into the air, blasting in the direction of the atomic energy research section of the district. "Im on my way." Sometimes she really hated this job.

* * *

"Alright, everything is clear, lets move." He nodded at his friends, all cramped in the van, and opened the door. The crowd didn't even realize what was going on at first as hundreds of masked people in dark blue hoodies, armed to the teeth, flood out of the vans that were supposed to house the parades security forces. People began to panic as the armed radicals started climbing the floats, many being manned by some of the most important and influential people of the district.

One of them grabbed a microphone out of the hand of a local politician while his friends aimed their guns at the crowd, yelling at them to keep quiet and stay where they are. Their masks were white, depicting an emotion- and featureless visage. On the forehead were the letters PG, crossed out with red paint.

" _ **People of Imperial Gardens: You have nothing to fear from us. We will not shoot you if you don't try to interfere with our plans.**_ " The masked man walked around in a circle, and gesticulated heavily, skillfully using his body language in synch with his words to lend weight to his statements. " _ **Most of you are probably familiar with us through the propaganda of the puppet masters that run this city. But we can assure you one thing: We are not terrorists. Anarky stands for truth and justice. Its the corrupt leaders of this cesspool that try to inspire fear in their people, fear of us, who want nothing but peace, who are the real terrorists.**_ "

After he finishing his speech he pointed at the man he stole the microphone from. " _ **This man here has done horrible, terrible things. Things that we have leaked to the public, putting some of us at a great risk...and you fools elect him again?**_ " He sounded downright disgusted. " _ **This is exactly the reason why democracy doesn't work. Anarchy is the only way to ensure that all people are treated fairly. And Anarky is going to be the group that makes it happen. I implore you, join us. Show that you are willing to do what it takes to change the world and come find us. There are no leaders in our group. No ranks, no higher ups. You will be treated like you deserve: Equally!**_ "

Some of the gang members had climbed the higher floats during the speech and began throwing pamphlets down onto the crowd. " _ **And since you have failed to dish out appropriate justice, we will do it in your stead.**_ " He pointed his gun at the politicians forehead, kneeled down and handed him the microphone. "Any last words?"

The politician nods, and in a move that no one expected stood tall, got up-close - face to mask - and starts talking...with the voice of a young woman. "You just got punked, sourpuss!" In a flash she grabs her face and pulls of not only her face, but her whole body, clothes, skin and all. What was left was something that looked like someone chopped up several cartoon superheros and put them pack together as some kind of weird fan-fusion fanart character.

Yellow shoes with a lightning bolt on the side and red pants with a black spider-web like patterns. On her hands she wore two rings, one green on her left and one yellow on her right, over a pair of white gloves reminiscent of those of a stage-magician. All that was combined with a black cowl on her head, complete with long black cape. In addition to that she was wearing a golden tiara with a red star in the middle above said cowl. And to complete the look the yellow belt that held her pants also connected to her blue shirt, but instead of a red S she sported a big yellow winking smiley face on her chest.

The masked man was quick to react. "Its the freak! Shoot her!" But even though there were several hundred people shooting at her the heroine didn't seem to care, dodging the bullets left and right with seemingly impossible maneuvers, all the while grinning from ear to ear.

"Ahhh, come on, you know that's not my name. Seriously though, why are you guys always so blue?" Suddenly all the bullets stopped in the air for a second. "Get it?" And with that the lead continued to flow. "You see, that's why they call me Comedian: Im funny. Its not that hard to remember." She started laughing, but that lead to her downfall. Literally, as one of her feet caught on the hoodie of one of the activists and she stumbled on the ground. In a matter of seconds she was pumped full of bullets, holes in her limbs, her back, her head. One of the anarchists slowly edged towards the bloodless corpse, which looked more like someone had poked holes into a cardboard cutout.

The man with the microphone spoke up. " _ **Is she finally gone?!**_ " The delinquent next to the body kicked it with his feet. Then he looked up at his friend and slowly shook his head. " _ **What? Why not?**_ "

The thug below raised his mask to reveal...the Comedian, trademark big grin on her face. "Because you just got punked again!" The still masked man put his hands on his head.

"Goddammit why is no one shooting her?!" The disguised comedian put her mask back on leading to another to raise his mask only to reveal...the Comedian again. This repeated again and again. One by one everyone of the anarchist raised their mask, revealed that they were the comedian, and put it back on. The man with the mic grew more and more frantic the more of his friends revealed themselves to be the same person. "What...what is going on? Why is this happening? Were are the others?"

Suddenly all masked people but two fell in on themselves, leaving only the clothes and the mask behind. The two left were the man on the float and the one that stood next to the fake body. The Comedian removed her Anarky costume, just as she did the first time, went to one of the vans the anarchists had been hiding in and opened it. Inside were a bunch of unconscious people in their underwear tied up with chains of interconnected multi-colored handkerchiefs. "B..but how?...I mean, I heard stories but...this is ridicolous...How..."

He shook his head, and when he looked back up the heroine was gone. He almost fell off the float when he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to know why you guys will never be able to beat me?"

The thug, who was fully aware now that they had lost and there was nothing he could do about it sagged his shoulders and sighed. "Sure...Why not..."

From one second to the next he suddenly found himself on the ground, tied up the same way as his friends. He was beyond caring now. "The reason you're never going to beat me is...i don't even know what I'm capable of. I don't plan to do any of these things...i just do them. Don't even know how. I guess you could say I'm a little...unpredicta-gal! Get it?"

Her laughing was only drowned out by his groaning. But never mind that, there was one more thing he just had to know. "How did you know we were going to pull this stunt? We planned this for three months...we planned for everything...how did you find out about it?"

Luan just continued laughing. She only stopped when she heard the police sirens in the distance. "I guess that's going to stay a secret. Alright. Time to say goodbye. I guess ill...catch you later!" And with a laugh and a cartoon speed sound effect she was gone, leaving behind her costume hovering in midair. But soon enough a long stretched out arm came from nowhere, grabbed the costume, and yanked it back.

The thug shook his head again. "This shit was funnier when it was only possible in cartoons..."

The Comedian came to a stop on a rooftop, feeling a bit woozy. This always happened when she overused her powers, but there were still some things she had to do. She pulled out a smartphone with a red anarchy symbol on the back and turned it on. A man in the same hoodie and the same mask appeared on the screen. That is to say, almost the same hoodie and mask, since the colors were reversed. A dark red hoodie with the GB on the mask being crossed out by blue paint. "Wow, i must've messed up big time to make you this red!" After the two shared a laugh she continued. "But seriously, your info was legit. Thank you...i guess."

The man swayed his head to the left. " _You see, a lot of good can come when we cooperate. Have you thought about turning this into a permanent arrangement?_ "

She shook her head vehemently. "No way. The other guys may get the blue ribbon when it comes to being on my list, but you guys are deep in the red too...Helping me out once isn't worth a red cent compared to your previous track record. Its a red flag, really."

The man sighs. " _That is a most regrettable choice. But don't think we have given up on you. Anarky, our Anarky, is a force for good. Someday yo.._ " Before he could finish Luan smashed the phone in her hand. She held her wrist up to her mouth.

"Hey Lena, could you maybe send someone to pick me up? I don't feel so good..." But before she could hear a response she fell into a deep relaxing slumber. Her last thought was that maybe she should be more conservative with her power in the future. Her conclusion was that she had to sleep on it.

* * *

The room was murky. Cockroaches were everywhere. Mold was growing on the walls. No one had cleaned up in here for the last three months. But that was to be expected. The only occupant was dead after all, devoured by the hulking thing that now stalked the premises. One night, she was just watching her favorite TV show, depressed about her lack of work, her lack of friends, her lack of social interaction. That was when the whispering began.

It started quietly. Slowly fueling her depression. Convincing her that the world was full of danger. That she should never leave the house again. It continued this way for months. At first she was worried that she was going to loose her home, but there were suddenly packs of money laying around everywhere. Whenever she needed money, there it was. And so she isolated herself further and further and further. And the whispering became louder, more persistent, until it became a murmur, then a just a voice, and finally screaming.

The last few days she spend with her hands over her ears, trying whatever she could to drown out the noise. She didn't even notice when the bandages started wrapping themselves around her. The more time passed the less of her was visible until she was finally completely wrapped in multiple layers of cloth. She didn't notice it when it happened. She didn't notice when the bandages made her body move against her will. She didn't notice until the very end when she was slowly dying from dehydration.

Her mummified remains still walked around, still traversed her living space. She didn't notice when her brother came around to check on her. She didn't notice when his neck was snapped. Didn't notice when his body was placed next to her. And no one else did either. Months would pass before another soul would enter this place. But eventually the door did open. First just a crack, to confirm if it was indeed necessary, and then entirely.

The figure that stepped inside seemed just as out of place as the monster did. It was clearly female, the shape of her body gave that away. But her clothes were everything but usual. Her black cloak concealed almost her entire form. Only the black boots were visible, the robe and gloves of the same color hidden from view. A dark hood concealed her face, or at least the eerily realistic skull mask that covered it.

The woman stepped inside and carefully navigated the premises. She observed the state of the apartment, the mask hiding her look of disgust. She quickened her step, marching onward with purpose until she was face to face with the culprit. She shook her head.

"Doron...why do you keep doing this?" Her voice was full of sadness, disbelief. She held her open hand in the things direction. "Come with me. I can help you. I can give you a body. Just leave these innocent people alone." She sounded like she was close to tears now.

The monster slowly hulked in her direction right past her outstretched hand, coming to a stop right in front of her. " **You once told me that man was a despicable species. That death was a mercy, a blessing. I agree...still do, like I always have.** "

She shook her head again. "That was just the rambling of a dumb child! If I seriously thought like that do you really think I would have dedicated my life to protecting people from harm?!"

The mummy chuckled. " **I always thought it was ironic that someone who saves peoples lives calls herself Lady Death. Maybe you should rebrand?** "

Lady Death put her hands on the mummies shoulders. "You know exactly why I call myself that. That's exactly why I want you to stop. Just give up... if you let me take you away right now I will forgive you...The others might not, but I will try to convince them."

The monster hesitates for a minute. The heroine was in the process of putting her hands back to her sides when she was pushed to the ground by a powerful force. The mummy looks down at the squirming woman. " **Im sorry...but I don't trust your friends...your family.** " It almost spits the last word. **"You came at a convenient time. Its almost time for me to hatch."** He seemed surprised when the struggling heroine stayed on the ground. **"What is the matter Lucy? Normally you would be back on your feet by now. Have I truly become that powerful? Or are you just holding back?"**

Her hands were engulfed in a mass of black energy, which she pushed forward in the mummies direction. Almost immediately the pressure let up and she levitated upright again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She pushed her hands forward again but met resistance this time. Strong enough to throw both of them in opposite directions.

The monster got back up first. **"Im very sure. I admit, I do hate seeing you sad. But don't worry...this will be the last time we meet.** " He raised his mummified hand when bandages shot out of them trying to grab Lucy. The energy in her left hand took the form a knife which effortlessly cut through the pieces of cloth. She immediately flew forward, closing the distance, intend to ram the knife into the mummy's face. But just as she was in cutting distance the cut pieces of cloth stretched themselves out grabbing her from behind.

The monster chuckled again. **"Now I know you're holding back. How about we end this charade."** The bandages around his face peeled back revealing the lifeless face of the woman whose body he had been using all this time. **"Do you know what she was most afraid of?"** Lucy shook her head. **"Betrayal. She was afraid that everyone was out to get her. Isn't that funny?"**

The Heroine struggled against the bandages. "But...what does that mean? You can't hatch into...paranoia...right?"

He raised one of his hands, using one of the bandages to sneak under her mask and caress her face. **"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. I thought so as well at first...but now that I am close to hatching I know the truth. I will become a sickness...a plague. I will infect everyone and everything with paranoia. Soon war will break out, nuclear bombs will fall and humanity will finally be released. I will be the hero you could never be. Its only a matter of time."**

"You really want to go through with this?...Im begging you..." Her voice had lost nearly all emotion now.

The mummy started wrapping more and more bandages around her, making it impossible for her to move. **"Really, Lucy? That really isn't like you. What happened?"** Suddenly he began glowing a faint green. **"Oh, can you see that? Its about to begin. Goodbye, Lady Death. You too weren't strong enough"**

All of a sudden Lucy was surrounded by black energy, cutting her free and pinning the mummy to the ground. The mass of dark power around her transformed into an array of weapons: Knifes, swords, axes, halberd, everything sharp, and it all smashed down on it at once. The monster cried out in pain. "You were right. I held back. I held back every time we met. I held back until the last second. But I'm done with that now. I have given you all the chances in the world." She held one of her hands out in front of him. The dark energy began concentrating in her palm, forming a small black sphere.

The monster squirmed under the pressure. **"No, you can't do that! Contain me! Contain me! If you destroy me inside this body I will die!"**

"I know." Her voice still showed no emotion.

 **"But...but please..you want to protect the humans, right? If you destroy this body while I am inside it will be as if she had never existed. No one will ever remember her. All evidence she ever existed will be gone. Everyone will forget...everyone but you. Can you live with that? Make her death, her life pointless?"** His voice, in contrast, was desperate.

"I have to. If I contain you you will just escape again. And now that you know the full extend of your power I cannot risk all of humanity because of one person...im sorry."

The monster tried to resist. It was scared. A first. He didn't like this feeling at all. **"Please...please...doesnt all the time we spent together mean anything to you? Spare me...for old times sake..."**

Lucy remained stoic until the sphere of energy finally stabilized. She levitated the mask of her face and looked down onto her old friend for one last time. "Goodbye, Doron. You too weren't strong enough." The scream was deafening. When the black energy engulfed him a faint outline was visible for a split second. An outline of what once was. Of what could've been again. But it only lasted a second. And just like that, he was gone.

The heroine put the mask back on as the apartment remodeled itself around her, erasing anything that could point towards the previous owner. When all was said and done the place looked pristine. Ready for the next tenant. She simply stood there for a while. Longer than she probably should have. When she heard commotion in the hallway she closed her eyes. "Lena, could you prepare my bed? I need some rest." And in the blink of an eye she disappeared.

* * *

 **AN: For all readers of my other story (who are still actually interested in it ^^) this is actually somewhat in canon with that. As in, this is an alternate universe that happened at some point. And even if i dont continue this one, the two will cross over eventually. ^^**

 **Also, yes, the others have superpowers too.**


End file.
